


stygian ice

by aka_sora



Series: Regularities of the Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: No beta we die like regulus, Oops, also, fuyumi is stuck with an idiotic brother once again, how do I taggg, why is Sirius's motorbike a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_sora/pseuds/aka_sora
Summary: in which todoroki fuyumi dies and is reincarnated into another fractured family with another rebellious older brother who looks way too much like their abusive father.all what fuyumi wants is a happy family but life seems to want otherwise.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: Regularities of the Wizarding World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905118
Kudos: 27





	stygian ice

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: mentions of suicide, self-harm, wounds, bullying, abuse...

Todoroki Fuyumi perishes under water, with her senses muted, her lungs burning and her body slackening. 

Regulus Arcturus Black was born in the heat of the summer, his sense amplified, his lungs freezing and his body tensing.

_

Reincarnation was not what got to Todoroki Fuyumi. In fact, it was almost expected at this point, for someone to reborn into another world after death. Fuyumi was an educator, she should always maintain an open mind. 

What was the straw that broke the camel’s back, however, was the sheer amount of parallels the new life had with her previous one. 

Fuyumi hates it. 

She hates being a second child. She hates have a fatherwho couldn’t care less about his children. 

“ _m_ _om, please get better soon, touya needs you._ _we need you.”_

She hates having a mother who had fiery eyes of disdain, torturing house elves and hurting her children. 

" _dad! p_ _lease_ _stop! you're hurting him! plea-.”_

She hates having a bother who’s smile could outshine the sun any day. 

“c _ome on, yumi last one there’s a rotten egg!”_

Fuyumi was not a hater. She doesn’t want to be one either. But she was human and hatred has always been one of the sins that not even copious amounts of evolution and human engineering could never get rid of. 

Fuyumi was not a hater but she couldn’t find it in herself to appreciate the new life that the cosmos thought it was funny to reincarnate her into. 

. 

Regulus Black, son of Walburga and Orion Black, Second heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, remembers a time where he was simply Todoroki Fuyumi. 

Regulus Black is surrounded by magic - wands, spells, and magical creatures. He looks on in awe as the magic work its wonders and remembers a time where quirks were almost as magical. 

Regulus Black attends lectures about blood superiority, that purebloods like the Blacks were giants and mudbloods were the cockroaches underneath their boats. He remembers a time where the quirkless had no place in society, and where children unfornate enough to be born with an extra joint in their toe suffer at fate worse than death. 

Regulus Black listens to his mother rant about Hogwarts, the Wizarding School for Wizards and Witches and the prestigious House of Slytherin, where all purebloods must be sorted into. He tries to block out the vile curses his mother throws around about imbecilic Gryffindors, arrogant Ravenclaws and useless Hufflepuffs. He remembers a time where all the children ever needed to worry were entrance exams. 

. 

The first time Todoroki Fuyumi crosses nine-and-three-quarters, Kings Cross station is a memory that will forever be seared in her - his - memory

She looks around at the throngs of people - muggles - moving around the platform, not sparing a single glance at those wearing robes, carrying owls in cages, waving a stick in the air and couldn’t help but muse that in whichever universe she lived in, humanity would always be ever so blind. 

Her mother’s nails dig dangerously into Fuyumi's thin forearm as she was dragged across the wall. Fuyumi embraces the tingling feel of the boundary bouncing off her limbs as she steps through the wall that carefully divides the wizarding world and the non-wizarding world.

She marvels at the majestic scarlet steam train, Hogwarts Express. She stares at the wizards and witches gathering around, bidding their children goodbye. She awes at the density of the magic that permeated through the air. The atmosphere was so absolutely, fantastically, wondrously magical and so perfectly breath-taking that Fuyumi just stops and stands, in the middle of the busy platform, lost in her admiration at the saturation of magic that occupies the space. 

Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters will never lose its magic, for the next nine years to come (the first two was to see Siri off, and the next seven..!!!), but there was always something in the first visit to the platform that just completely threw Fuyumi off. No place could ever be so beautiful, so ethereal, and so utterly magical. 

. 

Since he was born, Regulus was able to see and feel magic. 

The first he ever saw was Walburga’s - a murky brown that Regulus absolutely abhors at first sight. The next was Orion’s, it was a thin wispy grey, not unlike cigarette smoke. It feels repulsive, chilling and Regulus detests it just as much. 

The only magic that he could ever tolerate was 12 Grimmauld Place’s, Siri’s, and the houseelves’. 

12 Grimmauld Place gives off deep, royal purple magic. It was so potent, so bright that Regulus couldn’t stare at the walls for more than a minute straight. But the magic was warm, accepting and … it feels like home. 

Sirius’s magic… is family. It’s saturated with red and gold wisps ( _really, regulus wasn_ _’_ _t the least bit surprised that_ _Siri_ _got into Gryffindor._ _He_ _would have been more shocked if his big_ _brother got into Slytherin)._ It was nowhere near as potent as 12 Grimmauld Place, but Sirius’s magic splits into small tendrils that will explore its surroundings curiously and latch on things that Sirius likes. It was like a sentient being, and Regulus was flattered to see that the tendrils attached around his shoulders was the most vivid out of all the other tendrils. Sirius magic has claimed Regulus has family and Regulus couldn’t want anything more. 

The houseeleves’ magic was the most interesting ones though. Their magic was like a calm river, crystal clear blue, and sparkling just the slightest bit. And when Regulus squints, there was an undercurrent underneath the farce of a calm river. The undercurrent runs fast and impactful, it was powerful and protective and Regulus feels safe amongst the adorable odd little creatures (especially Kreacher. Kreacher’s magic is wonderfully contrasting - his magic is unbelievably calm at first sight, but the beneath rages and howls like a storm. It tethers to Regulus and makes him feel safe and protected and strong in a way that he normally isn’t.) 

Regulus’s own magic was familiar. It feels just like his - her - quirk. His magic was like ice. Each step he took, snowflake marks of his magic will bloom. It was cool, smooth and soothing. Regulus’s magic feels like a jigsaw puzzle piece that completes his entire being. It just feels _right_. 

.

Hogwarts. 

A ridiculous name for a ridiculously magical place. 

Fuyumi is mildly disgusted by founders who thought it was a wise decision to give the castle such a dysfunctional name. Horrendous, really. 

She spares a sneak peek at the half-giant, Hagrid. Well, he was either a half-breed, or a human with a genetic defect that gave him twice the height a normal human being had. He rows the boat with a single-minded tenacity, all the while facing the castle. 

Hogwarts - ugh, she can’t stand that name - was saturated with magic. Not just with the students and staff within, but with wards, sentries, ghosts and the building itself. Magic intertwines itself within every wall, intricately twining around every brick and cement. Magic infused into statues that are meant to protect when the times call for it. Magic subtly latching upon the gates and edges of the compound, acting as a ward. 

She glances into the lake. Magic glows from underneath. Mermaids, perhaps? How probable will there be an entire underwater city underneath the lake? 

Fuyumi startles out of her thoughts as her boats reaches its destination. She sees a stern woman glancing down upon them and couldn’t help but take a liking to her magic. It was like fur, soft, cuddly even. Though it seems to have the potential of being sharpened into spikes, Fuyumi eyes one of the spikes warily. A dangerous woman, but a kind one too. 

She listens with half a ear as the Sorting Hat ( another name that convinces her that magic harms one’s sanity ) belts out a song about the four houses. She hears as Gryffindor was called brave and bold. She hears as Ravenclaw was labelled wise and curious, Hufflepuffs as good finders, humble and fair. She hears as Slytherin gets slapped on with words like ambitious, and sly and couldn’t help but snort at the irony of the teachings back at home.

“Black, Regulus.” 

Fuyumi makes her way to the stage and sits primly onto the stool. She gently lowers the hat on her head. 

.

It didn’t take more than a second for Reggie to be Sorted. 

. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

.

In one world, Regulus Arcturus Black becomes Hogwart’s longest hatstall and ends up in Slytherin. He breaks off his ties with his brother, gets inducted into the ranks of Death Eaters, betrays the Dark Lord and perishes alone. 

In another, Reggie gets sorted into Hufflepuff. History will forever be rewritten. The story will take on a new path. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof. might be a sequel, might not be a sequel...


End file.
